Clark Tucker
Clark Tucker is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who served as stunt double for Dominic Keating in several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. Tucker received no credit for his work. Two of his costumes were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, which were also worn by Marty Murray. For his performance as stunt double for and his crash through a window in the comedy Corky Romano received Tucker a Taurus World Stunt Award nomination for the hardest hit. Tucker has also doubled several other actors, including in the television series Step by Step, in the comic adaptations Batman Forever (1995) and Batman & Robin (1997), in the drama series Malibu Shores (1997, with stunts by Jay Caputo), Wayne Pere in the science fiction movie Alien Nation: The Enemy Within (1996, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Kerrie Keane, Joe Lando, and stunts by Paul Eliopoulos, Denney Pierce, and Nancy Thurston), in the drama Gridlock'd (1997, with Tom Wright and stunts by Maria Doest and Gary Baxley), in the comedy Love Kills (1998, with Vincent Schiavelli), and in the comedy P.U.N.K.S. (1999, along B.J. Davis, Christopher Doyle, David LeBell, Gene LeBell, and J. Suzanne Rampe). Tucker has also double in the series Gilmore Girls, Tony Plana in 24, and in Charmed (2000 and 2002, under stunt coordination of Noon Orsatti and along Michael Hugghins and Craig Baxley, Jr. in the latter one), in the comedy The Singing Detective (2003, with Saul Rubinek, Alfre Woodard, Clyde Kusatsu, Leonard Crofoot, Spice Williams-Crosby, and stunts by Paul Sklar), in the drama Fearless (2004), and in the television series Pepper Dennis (2006, with Brett Cullen and Bob Gunton, and stunts by Stacey Elizabeth Carino). He has also doubled for actor in the thriller Executive Decision (1996, with Len Cariou, Andreas Katsulas, Dey Young, Eugene Roche, Paul Collins, Warren Munson, and Richard Riehle), the television drama Point of Origin (2002, with Ronny Cox and stunts by Mark Chadwick, Jeremy Fry, Mike Gunther, and Peewee Piemonte), and the ER episode Quintessence of Dust (2006, with Scott Grimes and Leland Orser). Other stunt performances on screen include the television series All That, Pacific Blue, 7th Heaven (starring Catherine Hicks and Stephen Collins), Profiler (1996, with Rob LaBelle, Dennis Christopher and stunts by Pete Turner), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Brimstone (1998, starring John Glover and Lori Petty), Angel, Snoops, Judging Amy, The Practice (2001, coordinated by Noon Orsatti), Push, Nevada, Scrubs, and Firefly. Tucker also performed stunts in the comedy Spy Hard (1996), Mars Attacks! (1996, with Paul Winfield), 's Academy Award nominated drama The Green Mile (1999, with James Cromwell and William Sadler, and stunts by Tommy J. Huff and Jay Caputo under stunt coordinator Jeff Imada), the comedy Sorority Boys (2002), the short action film The Death of Batman (2003), the horror sequel Jeepers Creepers II (2003, with Ray Wise and Jonathan Breck, and stunts by Elle Alexander, Kiante Elam, Ousaun Elam, Oliver Keller, Angela Meryl, and Austin Priester), 's war drama Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), 's comic sequel Spider-Man 2 (2004, with Kirsten Dunst, Donna Murphy, Daniel Dae Kim, and Rachelle Roderick), the family adventure The Polar Express (2004), 's science fiction thriller The Island (2005), the comedy The Shaggy Dog (2006), and 's adventure drama Poseidon (2006). More recently, Tucker performed stunts in the science fiction adaptation Transformers (2007, written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, and with stunts by Alex Chansky, Shauna Duggins, Steve Kelso, Paul Lacovara, Bridgett Riley, Thom Williams, and Boni Yanagisawa), the romantic comedy Sydney White (2007, with Jeff Chase), and 's fantasy drama The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008, with Spencer Daniels, Donna DuPlantier, and stunts by Max Daniels, Danny Downey, and Jeremy Fry). ''Star Trek'' appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** External link * Tucker, Clark